


Taste of a Poison Paradise

by justwantedtodance



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emetophobia, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Post-Canon, Smut, Vomiting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantedtodance/pseuds/justwantedtodance
Summary: Picks up as soon as the curtain falls. As the new head of the Hive, Paul can have whatever he desires. And what he desires most is to make Emma his queen.TW: emetophobia. If you aren't comfortable with it, don't read this.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Taste of a Poison Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little darker since there's a severe lack of villain!Paulkins in this tag. That is to say, this is probably not the last time I'll be writing these two as the new evil stars of the show.
> 
> Note: if you aren't cool with reading about how he actually infects her, just skip past the ***. It's not super important, so feel free to skip that section if you feel uncomfortable with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the new head of the Hive, Paul can have whatever he desires. And what he desires most is to make Emma his queen. Together, they will star alongside each other, run the show, and finally find the happiness they’ve craved for so long in this new world without pain, loss, and heartbreak. They will always have each other.

Paul makes certain that they’ll be alone and uninterrupted for a while; he has a feeling he might have to resort to a more salacious way to convince her to join him.

She scrambles back into a corner of the darkened room that he pushes her into as he locks the door. “Paul, listen to me. This is fucking insane, okay? Okay, you don’t want to hurt me—”

“Of course I don’t want to hurt you, Emma. Don’t you see? I’m trying to help you.” His voice is soft and delicate and shouldn’t belong to someone who is literally trying to infect her.

“By killing me?”

“So you can live again. When I was infected, I didn’t even really die. It won’t be painful, I can promise you that. Just trust me, Emma.”

Emma scoffs. “You’re fucking crazy.”

In the barely lit room, his eyes are still blinding, electric blue orbs swirling with delight. Seems if she doesn’t want to join willingly, he’s sure he can find other ways to persuade her. Paul shakes his head as he smirks at her and slowly takes a step in her direction. This isn’t good.

“ _Baby, can’t you see I’m falling? A girl like you should wear a warning. It’s dangerous, I’m falling._ ”

No, no, no. Emma blocks her ears with her hands as he approaches her and retreats as far as she can before trying to make a run for it. She barely makes it to the door before the slam of Paul’s hand against the metal makes her freeze.

He laughs lowly near her ear, trapping her against the door with his body. Emma’s breathing instantly accelerates. He could touch her, but he doesn’t yet. No, he’ll wait until she begs him to. “ _There’s no escape. I can’t wait. I need a hit, baby, give me it._ ”

“You’re dangerous,” Emma whispers.

“You love it,” he replies as he turns her around to face him. The fear in her eyes is palpable, but Emma can’t deny she’s at least slightly turned on by this— _no, that’s not Paul. Get a grip, Emma._

She looks up at him, her lower lip trembling. With her leg fucked up, she can’t run, and she’ll have to accept this bleak and miserable fate. This is the end; it’s definitely the end. Her final fleeting moments as a human are spent in the arms of the sexiest madman she’s ever laid eyes on. He’s about to puke in her mouth and—

Not quite. He bends to reach the side of her neck and kisses her right below her ear. Emma gasps on instinct, and her eyes flutter shut as her head tips back. She wanted this two weeks ago before everything went to shit, but now, she _really_ wants this. Damn, he’s a good kisser.

“Come on, join me, Em. You’ll see how good we can be together,” he says, his voice husky and full of promise. “We’re gonna run this fucking town together, you and me.”

He moves his kisses up to her jawline and scatters them across her cheeks, her temples, anywhere she’ll let him. She doesn’t realize it, but streaks of blue stain her skin from Paul’s lips, and Paul is mesmerized by her beauty. For a moment, he pauses, holding her face in his hands to capture this moment in full.

“Be my queen, Emma.”

A queen? Frankly, she’s never been the queen of anything, so she doesn’t know the first thing about how to run a town, much less a town of singing aliens. But if she knows anything about Paul, it’s that he’ll always protect her, and he’ll do whatever he can to keep her safe.

“It… it’s inevitable, isn’t it?”

Stroking the sides of her face, he tries not to giggle in delight at her pointed use of his words from earlier. “Yes, it is.”

Emma sighs. She knows she will become one of them no matter what she tries to do, but if that’s the case, she’d like her last earthly memory to be a good one.

“Hey Paul? Before you, umm, you know… infect me, could we maybe try that kiss again?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He tilts her chin upward and waits for her to give her consent before he leans in to meet her with a kiss on the lips. It’s soft and chaste at first, and if this were anything other than an apocalypse, it would be a picture-perfect romantic ending. In this case, it’s a cinematic beginning of the end. 

Their kiss deepens after a few moments, and Emma’s hands come up to meet his shoulders to pull him closer. Her kiss becomes more insistent, which Paul is more than happy to oblige. He wants to give her this before he has to continue with his task; luckily for him, she seems to be enjoying it, which will hopefully make the next piece of this easier.

Her mouth opens, and he takes the hint from her body to slip his tongue in her mouth. Yes, this is good. Not only does she taste like nirvana, but she’s subconsciously allowing the infection to plant its first seeds inside of her.

The spores begin to vibrate in her throat as she swallows, and her body begins to crave more. She twines her tongue with Paul’s, and she feels the hum rising, the beat thrumming in her veins.

 _“Too high, can’t come down_ ,” she sings breathily. Ah, now they’re on the same page.

“That’s it,” he urges, his hands now at the curves of her waist. Some of the blue has leaked from the corner of his mouth, but Emma dives in to clear it with her lips before he can wipe it away with his hand.

 _“Losin’ my head, spinnin’ round and round_.” Her soprano is beautiful, and it only grows stronger as he continues to kiss her.

 _“Do you feel me now,”_ he asks her in song.

Emma’s hand slips dangerously down below his waist, and she quirks her eyebrow at him. “Oh, I feel you alright.”

It wasn’t what he intended with that question, but he’s not going to refuse or deny the hard-on he’s sporting from literally seducing her to death. She smiles at him without her teeth, enticing him to move this along, and thank god he takes the hint. Paul lifts her up onto his hips, relieving the pressure on her injured leg, and presses her back against the door as he kisses her even more hungrily than before.

“Emma—”

“I want this, Paul. I want you.”

Paul spurs into action then, carrying her from the door to the bed and laying her down gently. He makes sure to be mindful of her leg, though soon enough, she won’t have to worry about that pesky injury. Once she’s completely relaxed and sated, then he’ll finish the job, but until then, he wants to grant her last request, and he plans to give her everything and more.

When her hands come up to unbutton the front of her shirt, he quickly tosses them away and begs her to let him do this for her. One by one, each button comes undone, and Paul’s lips trace over the newly bared skin along the way while he stares up at her, intensity radiating from his eyes. He leaves a trail of blue goo behind him, which Emma would ordinarily find revolting, but now, it’s a pretty big turn-on seeing as he’s practically salivating at the mere task of undressing her.

He takes off her shorts, tossing them off to the side of him before kissing up her leg to her hip. Emma squirms and groans, “Paul, just come up here and fuck me.”

He does come up to kiss her, but he can’t resist rubbing her desperation in a little. “So eager already, baby?”

“Shut up,” she growls, pulling him down for another kiss.

Something about the infection has made him bolder, more possessive, and Emma takes notice of his absence of timidity, especially in his touch. Sucks that it took an alien apocalypse to coax it out of him, but she’s particularly enjoying it as he slides two fingers inside of her. He keeps up his pace until he feels her clench around his fingers. It’s not a huge orgasm, but he knows she’s more than ready.

Emma reaches for his belt immediately when she’s mourning the loss of his fingers inside of her, but she knows she’s about to get something much better. Paul helps her with getting his pants off but freezes just as he’s about to enter her.

“Shit, I don’t have anything on me.”

“Dude, I’m about to die anyway, do you really think I care about having safe sex right now?”

She does make a point. He shrugs and moves some hair out of her face. “Only if you’re sure.”

There is still that sweet spot in him. Well, at least he’s not totally a goner. “I’m sure. Now, for the love of god, please fuck me.”

He smirks. “With pleasure.”

Oh, and it’s everything she wants and needs. He takes his time with her, makes sure to shower her with all the attention she deserves. Despite the dire situation, he hopes her last memories as a human will be positive ones since she’ll retain all of them from her past life, but soon, they can create new and better ones together.

“That feel good, Em?”

She nods with a moan, pulling Paul back in for another kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. “God, Paul, please…”

“Please what?”

Emma brings her mouth to his ear and whispers, “Do it.”

“Do what?”

He pauses for a moment and pulls back to look in her eyes, which are already starting to sparkle with the first hints of the spores invading her body. She’s glowing, not just from the infection seeping its way through her veins, and she’s got a wicked smile on her face as she sits up on her elbows. The smile of a woman who knows exactly what she wants.

“Make me your queen, Paul Matthews.”

If he could get any harder, he would have upon hearing her say that.

“You were already a queen before this, Emma Perkins. But now, you’ll be our queen. _My_ queen.”

Paul’s heart soars to the stars as he kisses Emma once more, and she resumes their rutting against each other, her orgasm drawing closer by the second. Savoring this feeling, Emma sighs and lets her head drop back to relax. She came to the decision on her own, which is exactly what he hoped for since it makes the process less painful. He’ll let her come, though, before he does it so she can at least say she was satisfied in her final human moments.

His thumb reaches down to toy with her clit, and Emma’s back arches, her chest poking forward. She can feel her toes curling with each thrust, and she knows she’s close. Moving her bra cup to the side, Emma takes that some of the blue residue on her chest and rubs it across her nipple with her thumb to help speed her along even further.

“Emma, holy shit…”

She looks at him through her lashes with a smile. “You gonna do it?”

“Soon as you come, I will.”

He takes matters into his own hands and pushes the other cup out of the way to harden the other nipple with his tongue while still paying close attention to her clit. Emma’s in overdrive, stimulated from all angles, and it feels incredible, like nothing she’s ever experienced. She begs and writhes until she finally reaches her breaking point and lets the surge of hormones flood her body. Paul can’t help himself, but he follows her over the edge gripping her shoulder and singing her name.

She barely has time to relax and bask in the afterglow when a noise jolts her upright. Oh no, it’s about to happen. Emma thinks she prepared herself well enough to die, but nothing ever _really_ prepares you for death. 

*******

Instinctively, she moves away from Paul, scooting back as far away from him as she can. He pursues her trying to keep her calm, even as he feels the blue bile rise in his throat.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I’m scared,” she whimpers.

“I know, but it’ll be over soon, and then we can be together just like you want, okay?” 

Emma looks down, a wave of regret about her choice washing over her face. Will it be like her body is burning from the inside out? Will her heart stop and then restart? Will it taste bad?

He keeps his hand on her shoulder and knows he’s about to do it whether she likes it or not. “Open your mouth, Em.” She shakes her head frantically, her heart beating so quickly she thinks it might burst before he has a chance to infect her. Paul sighs, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. “Baby, don’t make me force you.” A tear rolls its way down Emma’s cheek, and she hugs him tightly as she starts to cry. No, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen.

He’s really fucked it up this time. Paul pats her back and tries to ease her worries by whispering sweet words to her, but none of them seem to do the trick. He finally gets an idea and hopes this will work as he sits on the bed and pulls Emma onto his lap.

“Kiss me,” he commands softly. Emma does respond to that and gently presses her lips to his. For a few moments, all they do is kiss, but quickly, things turn sensual once again, and Paul slides his tongue in Emma’s mouth, his hand coming up to rest on her jaw.

It comes so quickly that neither of them register what’s happened until Emma finally reacts.

Her mouth is open, so it’s easy for the goo to find its way in, but when she feels its warmth touch the back of her throat, she immediately tries to cough it out. Paul’s hand is quicker, though, clamping around her mouth to keep her jaw shut. She fights back as much as she can, and while Paul had a decently sized physical advantage over her before the Hive, it’s only made him stronger, so she knows she can’t do much to thwart him off.

“Emma, you have to swallow it.” She shakes her head again, and he sighs, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders to hug her. “I’m not gonna fight with you, Em. Can you hold your nose so you don’t have to taste it?” With a shaking hand, Emma does as Paul says, and he rubs her back. “Good girl. Now, just swallow. You can do it, Emma.”

His low, gentle hum combined with his praises of her is enough after a while for her to obey him, and she finally works up the nerve to swallow the glob in her throat.

*******

Emma’s first thought is to cry. She gave into this infection, she wasn’t strong enough not to succumb to its power, and she should feel defeated. But instead, almost instantly, her body begins to rejoice. Her pulse finds the tempo of Paul’s heart and matches with him, and the pleasant hum she hears in her head falls from her mouth in a beautiful note that harmonizes with Paul’s. He smiles with her and pulls her in for a kiss, their hands tangling in each other’s hair. They kiss as if a thousand lifetimes have passed, but now, their souls are officially united.

He finally breaks apart, only to take her hands in his and lift him to his mouth. “How do you feel, my queen?”

“Never better,” she smiles. “Leg’s not half bad either.” She looks down at her bandaged left thigh, and while the gash isn’t completely healed up yet, the pain is mostly gone.

Paul grins and kisses her cheek, and she lifts her right leg over him to straddle his lap, her arms coming around his neck. “So, what would you like your first official act as the Hive’s queen to be? We could sing a duet, dance a style or two…”

“Or you can get back down there and show me what else that mouth can do.”

Emma’s hand is already poised in his hair to guide him down between her legs, but he knows the way, and he also knows he can never say no to her. Pushing her back onto the bed with a laugh, Paul grants Emma her wish. Though she tastes like absolute heaven, paradise is anywhere with her now that they’re finally together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> We do love a happy ending though! :) As always, come chat with me on Tumblr @justwanted2dance if you ever want to gush about Starkid or just have a right good time talking about whatever!


End file.
